Dancing With Destiny
by OceanIcePrincess
Summary: Michiru, age 16, grew up in a higher class home with her parents. Haruka, 17, grew up in the foster system and raced dirt bikes. They never would have crossed paths if it wasn't for fate. Just when Michiru feels hope is lost, Haruka finds her and their destinies become clearer. Read to find out what happens to Michiru and how Haruka decides to take it her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing with destiny**

Story plot-

Michiru, age 16, grew up in a higher class home with her parents. Haruka, 17, grew up in the foster system and raced dirt bikes. They never would have crossed paths if it wasn't for fate. Just when Michiru feels hope is lost, Haruka finds her and their destinies become clearer. Read to find out what happens to Michiru and how Haruka decides to take it her own hands.

**Lonely Rain**

Michiru sat down at the window sill in her drawing room. Normally the room was bright with sun light. However, this day was rainy and cloudy. She felt nostalgic, something about the wind and rain called to her. As if something was calling her back to a better time. She looked out at the city lights, it was so pretty with rain. She got back up and went over to her easel and started painting what she saw. She was fifteen at the time and going to be starting high school the next day, she couldn't wait for the art and music classes. She looked up from her painting as a clasp of thunder hit and the sky lit up with lightning. She decided to put her paints away. While she wasn't afraid of thunder, it still made her jump some. While she put her things away she heard a knock on the door. As she closed the case of her paint box she called out "Come in."

A butler opened the door "I'm sorry to bother you …" He was a nice older gentleman who had been with the Kaioh family for as long as Michiru could remember. His wife worked with him as well, she was the maid and cook. Michiru loved her cooking and often felt as if they were family and not employed by her parents. They were both gentle people and always caring. They always watched over her when her parents left, she refused to have a nanny or baby sitter. Ever since Michiru was little she was called, a little lady. She acted older than her age most of the time, her art work was above her peers and she had a kind and gentle personality. Some people liked to joke that she never was a child. She smiled softly to him "You aren't bothering me . What is it?" she walked over to him smiling.

He motioned to the chair "Please sit...I must tell you something" he said as he pulled a chair over. She blinked looking up at him as she sat down. She wondered what it could be that she would have to sit down for "What is it? Did something happen?" she asked curiously. He kneeled down in front of her looking down for a second "Michiru…Your mother and father…they were in an accident…I'm so sorry dear." Michirus eyes went wide hearing this and tears welled up as she stared at him in shock, not wanting to believe it. He put a hand on her shoulder looking at her "Their plane got caught in the storm. It crashed into an island and no one survived it…" Michiru let tears fall down her cheeks stunned in silence. She couldn't form any words, she could barely stay sitting up. What was to happen to her now?

took a deep breath rubbing her arms comfortingly. He wasn't sure how much comfort he could give her. To lose her mother in such a way…He didn't know what else he could even say. He ended up hugging her tightly "It will be okay, I will be here with you. and I won't leave you. You are like a daughter to us." Michiru let herself cry now. As she cried the storm grew bigger and another lightning bolt struck with thunder. The power went out right after, leaving them in the dark. sighed "Oh, there goes the power. I'm sorry miss. You sit right here, I will go get candles and light them." He kissed her head to give her one last bit of comfort and left the room to go find the candles, leaving Michiru to cry and have a few moments alone. By the time came back she was asleep on her couch. Her grabbed a blanket and put it on her letting her sleep.

Across town there was another girl who was watching the storm. Haruka was an orphan, she lived alone having left the foster system the day she had turned sixteen. Now seventeen, she watched the storm from the large window that over looked the city. She took a sip of her soda watching the wind blow the trees. She had just moved in after getting a job racing motorcycles, which she practically lived for. She was a tomboy and had her hair cut short. She wore male clothing and often was mistaken for boy. That was fine with her, it kept boys away from her. Being alone made it easier for her to keep her secrets, one of the secrets was telling her something was about to change. That this storm was no ordinary every day storm.

Haruka couldn't tell what was going to change and it didn't settle well with her. If only it wasn't storming, she could then go for a ride on her bike. Speed, It was the one thing that could clear her mind. She knew better than to go out in a storm like this so she settled for playing a racing game. That is, until her power went out as well. She let out a frustrated groan as threw the controller onto the couch flopping back against it herself. She couldn't ride her bike, she couldn't play her games. What was she going too? She closed her eyes, since she couldn't do anything she might as well try to sleep. She didn't care that she was in her cloths still, it only took her a few moments to fall asleep. The storm continued to bring thunder and lightning, yet Haruka fell into a deep sleep.

Haruka was only asleep for a few hours when she gets awoken by a strange dream. She could see a woman who needed help, the woman was calling for her. No matter how fast she ran, she could never get to her. Haruka had woken from it in a cold sweat. She looked out the window as she sat up whipping her face off. How long had she been asleep for? Why did she have this weird dream and what did it mean? She didn't know, she got up and checked the clock. The time was four am. She poured herself a glass of water and went back to the window to look out of it while she finished the glass. She tried to figure out why she was having the weird dream. Yes, she has had it a couple of times now. She rubbed the bridge of her nose annoyed that she couldn't figure it out.

The storm had stopped now and the city was covered in a light fog. She went to her room as she took her shirt off going to her closet to find cloths to go to the gym. She picked out a T-shirt and sweats putting them on, throwing her old cloths in a dirty hamper. She grabbed her gym bag and went to the door taking one of two sets of keys. The set she too was for her bike, the second was for her convertible. She grabbed her helmet off the side table and walked out the door locking it. She couldn't wait to get to the gym and run. She would stay and run for a few hours before coming back home and getting cleaned up for school. Even though she lived alone already and supported herself, she knew it was important to continue school. She went off to the gym and enjoyed her time running.

As morning came around and the sun came up, Michirus room became sunny. Michiru was woken up by this and sat up letting the blanket fall to her lap as she looked around the room. She had hoped the night was just a dream, it was wishful thinking though. She got up and walked to her bathroom and washed her face off looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked down at her hands before she took out her make-up and hair items getting ready for the day. Today was a school day and she had a responsibility to go, no matter what happened. After she got ready she went and got dressed in one of her favorite Dresses. She walked down the stairs to head to the kitchen, where she would ask for her lunch to be made and for breakfast.

was in the kitchen and was surprised to see her "Michiru! Are you still going to school today? Why not stay home, you had a rough night dear…" Michiru gave her a smile and shook her head softly "No, I must go. It is my responsibility. Mother and Father would be proud of me if I still went…so I will be going. May I please have some breakfast and then my lunch made to take with me?" she sat down at the table that was inside the kitchen instead of the dining room. She was sure that going to school and keeping her responsibility would make them proud, she wasn't going to disappoint them. smiled to her "Of course you may dear, I will make you your favorites!" she got to work making Michirus breakfast. Soon it was finished and she set it in front of Michiru softly with a glass of orange juice.

Michiru looked up to her with a smile "Thank you." She looked down at her food and ate it quietly as made up her lunch for the day. walked in "Good morning my love. It smells wonder…" He stopped seeing Michiru. He shook his head "My child, are you still going to school? Are you sure you are really up for it?" he asked her as he was sure she would have stayed home. She looked up and gave him a smile "Yes, I would not want to disrespect mother and father by not going." She then took another bite of her breakfast looking back down at it. He gave her a soft smile "I am sure that they would not be disappointed in you if you did not go today, I will drive you though if it means so much to you." She nodded to show that she would like that. She actually hoped that going to school would take everything off her mind.

stood at the car with the back door open for Michiru. He took her hand and helped her into the car "Are you sure this is what you want my dear?" He asked her, still unsure she should be going. She gave him a nod and a smile "Yes, I'm sure. If I don't leave now, I will be late though. I shouldn't be on my first day." He shook his head with a smile nodding "Very well. Let us be going." He got in the driver seat and took off to the school. Michiru looked out the car window with her book bag on her lap and hands folded onto of the bag. She hoped that she was right by going to school. She put on a smile though, not wanting to worry about her. When he parked the car in front of the school and helped her out after opening the door "Here we are ." He closed the door after she was out.

Haruka pulled into the parking lot of the school and headed to a parking spot for motorcycles. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Michiru, who was now heading into the school. She stopped her bike and took her helmet off watching her walk inside. She was beautiful...She looked like the woman in her dreams. She locked her bike and headed inside the school following Michiru. Michiru stopped feeling like she was being followed and turned around to see who was following her. Haruka had turned down another hall before she could see her. Her locker was in the gym anyways and she put her things in her locker. Michiru shook her head, she thought she was just being paranoid after her parents dying. She suddenly felt tears go down her cheeks again and stopped walking putting her back against the wall thinking about her parents. Haruka peeked out from the hall and could tell Michiru was upset about something.

She decided to walk over to her and talk to her "Are you alright?" she asked. Michiru looked up surprised and whipped her tears away "H-hai, why are you following me?" Haruka blinked "You didn't see me, how do you know if I was following you? You also don't seem alright. I wanted to see if I could help." Michiru looked down at the ground now feeling bad about accusing someone so quickly "I had a very bad night. Thank you for worrying." Haruka felt protective over her just as she did in her dream. She carefully made her look at her "Let me buy you a tea, it will help calm you. I'm Haruka Tenoh." Michiru looked to her for a second and then nodded "You are a racer, a very impressive and talented racer." Haruka chuckled some "Well, you know me then. I don't know you." Michiru gave her a soft smile "My name is Michiru Kaioh. It's a pleasure to meet you Haruka Tenoh."

Haruka put a hand on Michirus back and led her to the cafeteria. Now, this was a private school. They were allowed to do whatever they wanted on campus as long as they had there work turned in. It was Michiru's first day and all she needed to do was to get her assignments. She knew she had plenty of time to do so. She allowed Haruka to lead her and have her hand on her back. She got this feeling of security with Haruka at her side. Haruka opened the door for her as they go there, letting her go first. Michiru smiled a little playfully "Why, aren't you a gentleman." She blushed some after saying that. Haruka just chuckled seeing her blush some "Only to a beautiful woman such as yourself." Michiru looked down shyly for a moment then walked to the counter ordering herself a tea. Haruka walked behind her letting her order. Haruka hadn't felt this way before, it felt right, like she was meant to be with this woman. She just hoped that her being a woman herself wouldn't ruin this.

Michiru sat down in a booth and looked down at her tea. Haruka followed having gotten a coffee for herself, watching her. She wasn't sure if she should ask Michiru what was wrong. Michiru looked up at her for a moment "Thank you for getting me a tea, it is much appreciated. I planned to just get my school work and go back home." Haruka looked into her eyes as she talked "I feel like you shouldn't be alone, you seem so sad." Michiru blinked wondering what Haruka wanted from her. Yet, she wanted to stay with Haruka. It was like she had known her before. She looked down now "I…must go. I'm sorry." She picked up her bag and coffee cup before running off. Haruka stood up "Michiru, wait!" She ran and easily got in front of her because something was telling her to stop her. Michiru looked away with tears going down her face wanting to go "A lady does not cry in public. Please, I just want to be alone" her hand with the coffee cup shook.

Haruka looked at her in the eyes again "In my experience, when a woman says that. It means they don't want to be alone. What has you so upset? If it was me, I Apologies." Michiru shook her head starting to cry more knowing if she said the words, her parents would really be dead. Haruka made her sit down wondering what was so upsetting for her. Michiru covered her face some with tears "It was not you. My parents...they...passed away in an accident last night" Harukas eyes widened some. That must be why she felt something bad would happen during the storm. Haruka just rubbed her shoulder softly unsure of what to say to her. After a moment of silence she said "Why don't I stay with you for the day? I know we just met, but I can tell you need someone." Michiru shook her head at first, she didn't know Haruka. Who was to say she wasn't trying to take advantage of her.

The look that Haruka had in her eyes though told her she wasn't. She felt like when she looked into Harukas eyes she could see her soul. It seemed as lonely as she was. She looked at her for a moment then nodded taking a deep breath "You remind me of a girl in my dreams…" she said looking at Haruka. Haruka blinked since it was the same with her "Same. Maybe we are to hang out then." She gave Michiru a smile. Michiru looked at her and wondered if there is really a possibility of love at first sight. They ended up spending a few hours together while Michiru drank her tea and Haruka her coffee.

A/N: This is the first chapter of "Dancing with destiny" and there will be more to come. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, have questions or any helpful ideas. Thank you. ~Kairi~


	2. Chapter 2 A gift of caring

**A gift of caring **

As the days past, Michiru and Haruka had met up a few more times. They discussed their dreams and how similar they were. One early cold December night, Haruka was out walking around Tokyo. She saw families all gathered together to do their family Christmas shopping and she wondered what it must feel like to have a family to shop for, or to get presents from. Yeah, she sometimes got a present from a foster agency donation or cloths from a foster family in the past. Nothing that truly said I care about you or I love you, which this made her think about Michiru for some reason.

Michiru was all she could think about since the day she met here. As she stopped in front of a store she noticed a painting in the window. She saw the picture was signed, and signed by Michiru. Her eyes went wide having not known she was a big artiest and she slowly walked into the store looking at the paintings. Michiru was in the store that day, she was bringing in a few new paintings to sell and happened to see Haruka walking around with a surprised look on her face.

Michiru couldn't help but giggle because Haruka looked like a child at the moment with such a look on her face and walked over to her smiling softly "See anything you like?" Haruka turned around to look at Michiru and just stared at her for a moment before clearing her throat "I, didn't know that you are an artist." She looked back at the painting. It was a painting of a ocean storm and a plane sinking deep into the ocean. Haruka figured it was the night before they met and her family had passed away in the plane crash.

Michiru looked at the painting as well and put a hand on it with a soft but sad smile "This is what I believe the ocean looked like that night. It must look so depressing. To me though, it's a reminder of how I came to find you and how kind you were to me the next day" she picked up the painting looking at it then to Haruka holding it out to her "This could be my gift to you. A thank you, a thank you for getting me through a dark time in my life" she smiled softly.

Haruka was surprised and put her hands up feeling like she couldn't accept it "I could never accept such an expensive beautiful painting" She felt ashamed to have to turn it down. How could she accept such an expensive gift? She realized she didn't want to sound rude "Besides, Meeting you has been a gift in itself. You are a talented beautiful woman." This caught Michiru off guard and she found herself blushing. She quickly put the painting partially over her face to hide it. She had never felt this way, the urge to stay composed and graceful was gone.

Michiru felt she could be herself around Haruka, while she was graceful and lady like as everyone said, there is a part of her that just wanted to be protected and comforted. She held the painting back out to Haruka "Please, I can easily make it again. They are cheaper to paint then they cost. I want you to have it." Haruka looked at Michiru and couldn't help but smile and nodded "Okay," she reached out and took the painting. She had no clue where she would put it, it would be the only nice house item she owned now.

Michiru smiled softly now feeling relieved Haruka had taken it and that she had finally stopped blushing "Oh, you may need a way to hang it, let me go get the wire and screws." She quickly went off to the back to find what she needed. She was there alone at the moment while the butler went and picked them up some dinner to take home to surprise his wife. Michiru loved helping James surprised Alina, she found it cute. She looked around the back room and saw that the items she was looking for had been moved up higher.

She smiled though seeing a small old step ladder and moved it under the shelf she needed. She started climbing it and as she reached the top step the ladder collapsed causing her to grab a hold of the shelf before making a few items fall to the ground as she did. Haruka heard this from the front and blinked before walking back there calling to her "Michiru? Are you alright? I heard a crash." As she walked in she saw Michiru sitting on the ground with the items from the shelf around her along with the broken step ladder.

Michiru rubbed her right ankle as she looked up to Haruka hearing her walk in and blushes embarrassed "I told James we needed to get a new step ladder." Her went to her side and kneeled down "Did you hurt your ankle?" Michiru looked down at her ankle again. It did hurt, but she didn't think she broke it and tried to stand up "I think I just twisted it. I'm sorry I worried you." Haruka smiled and helped her up "Hey. Worrying isn't so bad. It means you're cared about. Are you sure you're ok?" looking at her worriedly.

Michiru looked up at Haruka and she helped her up blushing some "Hai, I'm sure." She went to take a step but fell against Haruka which caused her to blush even more. Haruka found herself chuckling some "You're not very good at lying." Haruka picked Michiru up bridal style and walked her to a chair in the front of the store so she wouldn't have to walk on her ankle. Michiru pouted some "I don't like looking weak. I am a lady, if I appear weak I would be taken advantage of." She looked away from Haruka knowing she's right.

Haruka thought about that for a moment rubbing the back of her neck "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." In fact, Haruka found it cute that she was trying to act tough. She found herself thinking of how Michiru reminded her of a delectate rose. Michiru slowly looked back at Haruka and blushed seeing her looking at her so sincerely. Haruka realized she was staring at her and cleared her throat "Would you like to come to my apartment? I know it's nothing big or fancy, but I could cook you something to eat?" she looked at Michiru.

Michiru looked at Haruka a little surprised still blushing and nodded softly with a smile "I'm sure it is fine. I would love that." She looked to the door hearing it open. James walked and blinked seeing Haruka there with her. Michiru tries to cover her blushing and smiled to James "Welcome back James. This is my friend, Haruka. I was thinking I would actually go over to her place for dinner." James was again surprised by this but wouldn't object to a night alone off work with his wife. He would make them a small romantic dinner for two.

Haruka held her hand out to James to politely shake it "It's nice to meet you James." He shook Harukas hand with a smile and nod "Like wise." He looked to Michiru noticing a bruise starting to show on her arm "what happened?" Michiru looked to her arm seeing him look at it. She blushed again feeling embarrassed "I went to use the step ladder and it broke. I'm okay though." James gasped hearing it was because of the ladder. He felt responsible since he had not yet replaced the ladder, even after Michirus request for him to do so.

After Michiru reassured James that she was fine Haruka drove her to her little one bedroom apartment that happened to overlook Tokyo. Haruka helped her in and over to the couch after turning the lights on "How is your ankle? Should I get some ice?" she wanted to make sure Michiru was comfortable. Michiru looked up at her smiling softly and shook her head no before looking around the apartment. Haruka smiled as she noticed her looking around "It's not much, but I got it all by myself." She was proud of that too, a place to finally call hers.

Michiru smiled softly "It is beautiful." She then looked out the window and gasped "and it has a beautiful view!" She was mesmerized by site of the city at night. Haruka smiled glad she liked it and went to the kitchen to see what she had and saw that she had a frozen pasta dish that was actually very tasty for something frozen and stuck it in the oven. Now she was at a loss of what to do though, how could she entertain Michiru? She never really had people over at her place or even knew what Michiru liked.

Michiru walked over to the window as her ankle has finally started feeling better and looked out at all the city lights. She knew many of the people out were families having dinner out at restaurants. She suddenly felt a little sad remember the times she went out with her parents. Those days were mostly on her birthday or holidays and were special to her. Haruka looked over to her and saw her staring out the window. She walked over to her and notices a tear fall down Michirus cheek. She felt this urge to home Michiru close to her.

She made Michiru look to her and could see tears in her eyes and the sadness she was holding in "You don't have to pretend to be okay with me. No one would expect you to be okay after losing your parents." She took Michiru in her arms and pulled her close to her. Michiru closed her eyes and clung onto Haruka feeling like she couldn't stand as she started crying. She hadn't cried since the night she was told about her parents. She had kept it in now for a few weeks and had to let it all out.

Haruka knew the pasta dish would take a while to cook, so she stepped backwards to the couch to sit down with Michiru letting her get it all out. She kept Michiru close to her and closed her eyes just holding her letting her cry for as long as she needed. She had closed her eyes so long that she didn't notice Michiru has actually fallen asleep against her after a while. In fact, the only thing that alerted Haruka how long it had been was the smell of burning food from the oven that she had forgotten was cooking.

She had been laying against the back of the couch to let Michiru sleep and had slight fallen asleep herself and sat straight up holding onto Michiru so she would fall "Shit! The food!" She carefully but quickly moved Michiru and ran into the kitchen opening the oven. She waved her hands some as some smoke came out and then scrambled to find her hot pads and took it out of the oven. The tray was hot enough to make her hands warm through the hot pads and she let it drop on top of the stove shaking her hands.

At this point Michiru was awake and to Haruka's surprise giggling looking amused at her attempt to cook her dinner. Haruka looked at the dish and then to Michiru "Uh, how about a sandwich instead?" for the first time since Haruka had met Michiru she saw a glimmer of happiness. Michiru giggled more "What a wonderful idea! Do you have wood?" she pointed to the fire place. Haruka blinked then nodded and got her some putting in there and lit a fire for her." Michiru clapped her hands. Haruka could tell she had an idea, but what could it be?

Michiru quickly got up and opened up a window to let out the burnt food smell and then went to the kitchen "let me see if we can save any of the pasta for a side dish. You go get a blanket to put down by the fire please." She was clearly enjoying herself now, which made Haruka happy. Haruka went and grabbed a blanket from the closet and stood there for a moment smiling to herself. Seeing Michiru happy made her feel happy as well. For a second she wondered if maybe, just maybe, Michiru would be her girlfriend.

Haruka shook her head. She couldn't ask Michiru to be her girlfriend, she didn't even know if Michiru liked her that way back. She walked back into the living room and laid the blanket down in front of the fire. She walked back over to Michiru "Were you able to fix my mess?" she laughed some knowing she messed it up. Michiru giggled then slapped harukas hand lightly when she tried to pick at a piece of bread "Not until I'm done" Haruka blinked but then grinned feeling amused and chuckled quietly to herself going back into the living room.

As they ate their dinner Haruka and Michiru talked about what they liked and disliked. Of course, this meant bikes to Haruka and Michiru told Haruka about the violin since she already knew about the painting. By the end of the meal Michiru found herself laying with her back against Haruka playing with her hands softly as they looked at the fire. It was well beyond midnight by now, though neither of them seemed to care. Haruka kissed the top of Michirus head letting her play with her hands. She was thinking about asking Michiru to be her girlfriend again.

She took in a deep breath as she finished kissing Michirus head "Michiru?" she looked down at her so they could look at each other. Michiru looked up with a soft smile "Yes, Ruka?" she replied using a nick name she had decided to call her during the time they were quiet. Haruka smiled hearing her feel comfortable enough to call her by a nick name "I hope I'm not being to forward, but would you be willing to go out with me?" Haruka was looking at her hopeful. She didn't want to ruin their friendship if it was no.

Michiru sat up looking at Haruka in the eyes with a soft look and leaned forward kissing her without saying anything. Haruka blinked surprised then closed her eyes putting an arm around Michirus waist returning the kiss. A kiss that she hadn't realized just how much she was longing for. She didn't even want to let go, and that seemed okay because Michiru put her arms around Haruka's neck not wanting to let go either. Michiru laid against Haruka with her eyes closed holding onto Haruka. She didn't know what had come over her, but she knew she wanted this.

Michiru pulled back after a moment looking at Haruka "Since the day I met you, I wanted to be with you. Some part of me say that I already love you, that I want to stay with you forever." She blushed knowing it probably sounded a little silly. Haruka put a hand on Michirus cheek softly "I feel the same way. You are amazing, funny, romantic" she chuckled as Michiru blushed more "and cute." She kissed Michiru softly. Michiru kissed her back blushing and then made Haruka put her arms around her again feeling safe there when in Haruka's arms.

( A/N: Please let me know of any mistakes. I couldn't sleep and this was done at 1-3AM Hope you enjoyed chapter 2)


End file.
